Painful Bliss
by SterekLovers08
Summary: Stiles isn't the most truthful. He has a secret. A BIG secret. He is really sick. One day he is rushed to the hospital when his health takes a turn for the worst. The pack rushes to his side to help, but it's Derek that stays. Will they admit their feelings? Or will they dance around them? Even with Stiles' life on the line?


**Hey guys this is Mackenzie I will be writing the first chapter of our new story :) Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Wolf**

Stiles' POV

Okay, so I admit, I'm not the most truthful person. My name is Stiles Stilinski. I live in a small town called Beacon Hills. I am best friends with a werewolf, but even he doesn't know my secret. There is only one person who knows my secret. My Dad, but he doesn't even know the whole truth. I have a HUGE secret I have been carrying around like a burden not wanting to tell anyone for fear of their pity, or them making me their charity case. I have had this secret since a couple of weeks after Scott was turned into a werewolf. I don't like people knowing my secret, and I am trying harder and harder to keep it safe, but as time progresses it is harder to keep to myself. I know it may sound like I'm a weird freak male who is pregnant, but that is not the case. Not even close. I know if you ask most people they will say I am the most truthful person there is. I'm the best sidekick ever. Well I'm not. Scott, or the other wolves should have been able to figure out my secret by now, but that just shows how much they care, and notice me. I wish I could just be truthful, but I can't. I have been sick, and that is my secret. If you want o find out more, here is how I found out.

*Flash Back*

_I had been feeling sick for a while now. I had been getting a fever, headache, chills, and muscles aches, and my dad and I have no idea why. My Dad finally decided to have me go to the doctors to find out what was wrong._

"_Stiles! Come on let's go!" I heard my Dad yell from downstairs. I pulled on my jacket, and headed downstairs, and to my Dad's car. I got in, and buckled my seat belt. My Dad pulled out of the drive way, and headed to the hospital._

_ We got to the hospital, and I got out, while my Dad went to park the car. I walked over to the elevator, and pressed the up button. I heard a ding, and the elevator doors slowly slid open. I got in, and pressed the number 4 waiting for the doors to close. As soon as the doors closed a coughing fit over came me, and I doubled over clutching my chest in pain. The elevator doors dinged open, and I straightened up, wincing as I did. I slowly walked over to the patient desk, and signed in. I went and sat down, and I let out a little shriek as I felt a sharp burning pain course through my body when I tried to sit down, and it felt as if all the air left my lungs, and I couldn't breathe. I saw my dad come in, and he ran over to me calling a nurse, as I started seeing black dots in my vision. The nurses ran over, and so did a doctor. The doctor started shining s flashlight in my eyes, and my vision was clearing up slightly. The Doctor and my Dad helped me up, and into a room, before sitting me on the bed._

"_Stiles I think I may know what you have, but we are going to need a blood sample, to know for sure." The Doctor said looking at his chart. I nodded, and we headed down to the area where I will get my blood drawn. I sat down in the chair, and they tied a rubber strip around my arm _really_ tight. I winced, and they slowly slid the needle in my arm. I looked down, and I saw the blood running through a straw like tube, into another, thicker tube. They took to blood, and pulled the needle out of my arm, sending the blood to be tested._

"_Okay Stiles the results should be back in about two to three days." The Doctor said smiling at me. I knew it was fake, by the way it faltered when I went to turn away to go home, and sleep. I looked at my Dad, and he had a worried expression on his face. We walked down the deserted, cold, and dimly lit hallways, until we came to the exit. After that we walked to the car in complete silence. We were almost home, when I decided to break the silence._

"_Why won't you look at me Dad?" I asked quietly. He gripped the steering wheel tightly turning his knuckles white._

"_I just can't. If it's so bad that they won't tell what they think is wrong it must be horrible, and then you might die, and if I look at you, I'll break down." He said slowly, and dangerously. "I just can't lose you like I lost your Mom." He said. I looked down tears building in my eyes. That was the last time we talked about it, until two days later, when we got the call. The results were in._

"_I'm sorry Stiles, but you have Anaplasmosis. That is a disease you get when you are bitten by an infected tick. You could possibly die, and you have to go through extensive treatment."_

*End Flash Back*

So that was when I found out my own secret. I became sick by the most important thing in my life. The pack of werewolves had gotten me sick, and now I may die, but that doesn't stop me. I'm going to live my life to the fullest and hope for the best. I want to keep my secret hidden but my health is deteriorating. The pack just might be the death of me…

**Should we continue? Do you like it? Well please review! **


End file.
